


Adventures in Demon Sitting

by wefellasangels



Series: Adventures with Demon!Dean [Pre-Season 10 Speculations] [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Team Free Will, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things to expect when living with a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Demon Sitting

Castiel stands awkwardly in the doorway of the war room. The brothers are fighting…again and Cas is unsure of how to dispel the dispute. 

“Dean! All I’m saying is that you don’t need to be using these ‘powers’ – or ‘abilities’ or whatever – until we know exactly what we’re dealing with here!”

“Oh, right, okay – so you just want me to sit on my ass –“ 

“That’s not what I’m saying – “

“No, that’s exactly what you’re saying, Sam! The best chance we’ve got at figuring out what we’re dealing with is to actually be dealing with it! And right now the only reason why you’re saying any of this is because you’re scared!”

Castiel tries to interrupt. “Sam. Dean. Maybe – “ 

“Of course I’m scared, Dean! Teleporting around the bunker? Moving things with your mind? Smoking out? None of it is necessary!”

“You don’t get to lecture me on what’s necessary! You’re not in my situation! And if you were, you’d want to be testing the waters too!”

“Dean, I just,” Sam rubs his face and runs his hands through his hair. “I’m not saying don’t, okay? I’m just saying not now.”

“Dean. Sam. I – “

“Well, what the hell am I supposed to then, huh?”

“I don’t know, Dean! Just don’t leave the bunker, okay?”

“Oh, so you’re putting me on lockdown? You’ve got to be kidding…”

“Dean, Sam is right,” Castiel finally intervenes. “Until we have some notion of the nature and…scope of your abilities, it’s best if we don’t” – air quotes – “‘test the waters’, as you say.” 

Dean shakes his head, “This is bull.”

“It’s necessary, Dean,” Cas replies. 

“Ha. ‘Necessary’. God, if I hear that word again I’m going to rip someone’s throat out!”

Sam and Castiel lock eyes for a moment, mirror images of worry and apprehension. Sam clears his throat and begins to head to his room.

“What, now you’re leaving?” Dean exclaims. 

“Uh, yeah. Need to time to think.”

“You can think here!”

“No I can’t, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes flash. “Sam!”

Castiel subconsciously counts eight seconds. That’s all it takes for the following to take place. 

Dean starting down the hall after Sam. The floor cracking underneath Dean’s feet as Castiel attempts to use his powers to carve a Devil’s trap into the hardwood. Dean moving too quickly to get caught in the trap. The slam of the door as Sam makes it inside his room. 

“Sam!” Dean’s fist makes contact with the door three times. “Sam, what the hell? Open the friggin’ door!”

Sam responds, his voice slightly muffled by the closed door, “Hey! Hey! Alright! Just back off a bit, would you?”

Dean complies and takes two steps back, still fuming. Sam opens the door and quickly pours a line of salt in the doorway. 

Dean chuckles mirthlessly. “Wow, Sammy. We keepin’ salt by the bed now?”

“It’s just a precaution, Dean.”

Dean scoffs, “Of course…precaution.” He walks a few doors down the hall and into his own bedroom for a shower. 

Sam steps over the line of salt, goes back into the war room, and sits on the edge of a table. He sighs tiredly as worry lines crease his forehead. Castiel meets his eyes for a second time. “He will be alright, Sam. We…we will find a solution, as usual.”

“Yeah…Just hope we can find one soon enough.”

Castiel has no response. Their current situation is too close to home to find comfort in words. Even if Castiel did want to say something, he wouldn’t have been heard.  
“GOD DAMMIT! CAS! SAM!”

“Dean? …Oh, crap!” Sam stands up abruptly and starts in the direction of Dean’s room. 

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Castiel asks, confused. 

“The water, Cas. It’s – “

“Friggin’ holy water!” Dean finishes, appearing in the war room with eyes black, smoke rolling off his skin, and a towel hanging around his waist.


End file.
